


susurrus

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (sortaaaaa), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Literal Sleeping Together, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Nightmares, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), don't ask me what this is i don't have a fucking CLUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: it was only a dream, honeysuckle. hush, now. i have you
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	susurrus

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows at this point. everything is about projection and gentleness and Vibes. i hope all of you are doing okay out there. do something nice for yourself.

…

_shh, shh, it was only a dream, honeysuckle. shh. are you awake, now_

…

_are you... tranquil_

…

_may I touch you_

…

_hush. hush, now. closer. i have you_

…

_as tightly as you need. i am sturdier than that, i promise. you are safe, here. she is safe as well, sleeping sound. breathe. breathe. i have you. you are safe. you are both safe  
_

…

_me? what about m_

…

_honeysuckle_

…

…

_honeysuckle, i  
_

…

…

…

_honeysuckle, i am not afraid_

…

_i am not afraid. how could i be? with such a ferocious creature so attentive to my safety_

…

_i am quite serious_

…

_no. not in the least_

…

_i know you, honeysuckle. i know your heart. you speak it so often, with such candor, how could i not know every glimmer of love you hold within_

…

_yes_

…

_love_

…

_because, honeysuckle, we protect each other_

  
  


…

_i know. i know. but i am not afraid. not while i still hold_

mmmm, whuh. why're we

…

_a nightmare, amaryllis. we will be asleep again in only a moment_

…

shush up. lemme just

…

shush. just move your arm like

  
  


there

_there indeed. how lucky i am, then, to hold_

you shush too or i'll poke you. back to sleep

_hah. as you say_

…

in th' morning

  
  


…

_it seems she has, yes_

…

_she trusts you as i do, is comforted by you as i am_

…

…

…

…

  
  


…

_and i you  
_

  
  


…

_yes. perhaps we should follow her example_

…

_goodnight, little honeysuckle_

… goodnight, my love. goodnight.


End file.
